Changed
by CyberD
Summary: A series of one-shots, snippets, and other short stories all residing in the alternate universe of Leia Skywalker and Prince Luke Organa.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: One small change

Date written: July 24, 2009

"My wife and I have always talked about adopting a child. We would gladly take the twins to Alderaan." Bail Organa looked down at the sleeping infant he held in his arms. Such a tiny little thing; depending completely on him for everything. Already Bail knew he would be hard pressed into handing the child over if the Jedi disapproved of his idea. He gently traced a finger over the baby's cheek; such an adorable child who had already captivated his heart.

Master Yoda watched the Viceroy carefully. He was becoming attached to the child. That would not bode well when the time came to begin the twins training in the Jedi arts. However, Yoda also knew that the Order would never be the same- if it could be saved at all that is.

"We would love them like they were our own; like Padmé would have." Bail's voice was barely a whisper. All of them still felt the emptiness where the twins' mother should have been.

"No." Bail's eyes were finally torn away from the baby's as Yoda began to speak. "No, too dangerous it is, to keep the children together. Split up they should be."

"But Master Yoda…"

"Feel it you can Obi-Wan. Stronger is their presence in the Force, when together the children are. A bond they share."

"I understand Master Yoda." Bail looked down at the baby. It would be hard to hand the children over to the Jedi, but if it would keep them safe… Well that's the mark of a good parent isn't it; doing something, even though it hurts the parent, to keep the children safe.

"Understand you do not Viceroy. To take both children to Alderaan would be dangerous. Easily felt by the Emperor they would be. But one child on Alderaan would be safe." Bail shared a smile with Yoda. The old Jedi Master was kinder than he let on.

"Yes, take the child to Alderaan you should. To Tatooine Obi-Wan will take the other."

"Tatooine! Master Yoda is that such a good idea?"

"Perhaps to Naboo you wish to go Obi-Wan, hmm? No! On Naboo the Emperor would look for the child of Amidala. To Tatooine he would not. Too remote, too harsh. Why would the Jedi go to the home world of their fallen, hmm? Yes, Tatooine will do."

"And you Maser Yoda? Where will you be heading?"

"Into exile I must go. To the Dagobah system I will go."

............

Breha took to mothering with an ease that did not surprise Bail. He always knew she would be a wonderful mother. Watching her rock the baby to sleep was endearing to his soul, and he knew that he would have the strength to fight the Empire in any way just so that he could ensure a safe and good future for his wife and child.

Breha gently placed the baby in the crib and made her way to her husband. When he opened his arms she did not hesitate to lean into his embrace. This is what she needed after such a stressful and terrifying week.

Bail sighed. This was what he needed after everything that happened on Coruscant. Just a quiet moment with his wife and his son.


	2. Chapter 2

Leia, age 17 months

She spoke her first word today. It should have made them smile. It should have made them laugh and praise her. It should have made Owen beam with delight. All it really did was drive in the fact that she was not theirs and that Anakin was dead.

Beru smiled a sad smile as she rocked the baby girl to sleep. She was growing up so quickly. Perhaps tomorrow she will be running instead of taking teetering steps. Perhaps next week she will be going to school, and then driving, and bringing home boyfriends. Perhaps one day she will ask of her parents, like she did today.

"_Da!" It was just another silly sound in a string of silly baby gibberish. It wasn't that word that caused Beru and Owen to share a sad look with each other. It was the fact that Leia looked around, as if something or someone was missing. _

"_Da? Da? Dada?" and that she kept on doing it. _

_Obi-Wan had warned them that she might show signs of Force Sensitivity. She was, after all, Anakin's daughter and Anakin had a very strong connection to the Force. Perhaps this was the first of many signs to come. That she called for Anakin and knew he wasn't with her. _

_She looked at Owen and tears began to fill her eyes._

"_Da?" He picked her up._

"_I'm sorry sweet. I'm sorry your Daddy isn't here. But don't worry, your Uncle Owen isn't going anywhere."_

Beru placed Leia in her crib and tucked her in. She didn't know how Owen did it. That he wasn't going to let Leia call him Daddy. All Beru knew was that when Leia started saying _Mama_ – which according to the parenting books she'd been reading said it happens a few weeks after the child learns to say _dada_ – she didn't think that she could tell Leia that Beru was not her mother.

Three weeks later when Leia repeated the incident, only this time looking for her mother, Beru found that she could indeed tell Leia that she was not her mother. Unlike Owen, however, Beru instantly tried to teach her how to say _Auntie_ and even _Beru_.

And eventually, Leia stopped looking for her parents. However she still looked around, as if someone was missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Luke Organa, age 7 standard years

Tutors, teachers, and instructors of every kind often complained of the young Prince's tendency to drift off and daydream. His attention is never in the here and now, they would say. He has too much energy to be a scholar.

The Prince's Mother and Father would scold him for not paying attention to his studies. Didn't he know how important a good education was? Didn't he know that he would need to pay attention to current events if he wanted to be a good politician or diplomat?

Usually that particular question was answered with a stubborn refusal to get involved with politics. He didn't want to be a diplomat, it didn't sound fun. And why can't Papa stay in the Imperial Senate?

Afterwards, the Prince would try harder to pay attention to his studies and lessons; blocking out images of far away places, foreign people, and a lifestyle that was most defiantly not his.

And his tutors, teachers, and instructors would boast of his accomplishments. He was so quick to pick up on things. He was great with astrophysics and mathematics; have you considered getting him into a deep space class? It's never too early. Bail and Breha would beam with pride.

There was never any reason for Bail and Breha to assume that he was anything more than a normal child who would rather be outside playing than doing his studies. They never thought that the daydreams and stories he would come up with could actually be Force induced. After all, this was their first experience with a Force-sensitive child. Perhaps if Master Kenobi or Master Yoda had given them information on what to look for they would have worried. As it was, they didn't start to worry until the dreams hit a little closer to home…

"I don't like it one bit. Surely the Emperor knows that this bill would give more authority to the Military. Power should stay within the Senate and the government. I don't like the idea of some hotshot Militant Officer having that much gun power and no one to curb the use of it."

"I agree completely Senator. It is our job to protect the civilians and the innocent." Bail watched as the last of the luggage was loaded into the shuttle. True, it was dangerous having truly supportive Imperials stay with his family but that was the way of the political game. Flattery and wine will get you further along than passionate speeches and trust in humanity.

"I trust that we will have Alderaan's support in opposing this rather outrageous bill, then?"

"Of course."

"Good good. Always knew you had your head on right. The things people propose these days makes me wonder if everyone has lost their minds."

The two Imperial Senators were about to make their way up the ramp when a panicked voice called out to Bail. Bail let out a long suffering sigh. This ridiculous panicking had to stop. A quiet laugh caused him to look back at his companion.

"Not to worry Viceroy. I do know what it is like to have small children not wanting you to leave home. Take your time, I can find my seat just fine." He smiled at the child waiting on the boarding dock and entered the shuttle.

Bail turned back down the ramp and made his way to the dock where Luke was waiting. This was a common occurrence when Bail had to leave while Luke was busy with one lesson or another. He really had nothing to worry about, but then again Bail himself had worried when one parent or another was off planet when he was young. It was, however, the first time Luke had come to the dock scared _after _saying goodbye and leaving with his Mother.

"Luke you are supposed to be with Mother."

"I know but-"

"I won't be gone long you know this."

"I know but-"

"Luke-"

"Papa! You can't go, not on that shuttle!" Now this was new. Never before had the boy interrupted with a shout- at least not in public. Bail knelt down so he was eye level with him.

"What do you mean, Luke?"

"I saw it Papa. Something's not right. The shuttle's gonna blow up. I saw it, I really did. Papa please you can't go!" Luke had taken to trying to tug his Father even further away from the shuttle. Bail turned and gave to go ahead to the Captain- at least they could go ahead and get the engines warmed up while he settled his son.

"Luke, its just your imagination. Nothing is going to happen. Now I want you to go back to your Mother. I'll send a comm. as soon as I get out of orbit and when I get to Imperial Center…What is that sound?"

Bail stood and turned toward the sound. It sounded like something was blocking the gears in the engine. The sound of a small spark was barely made out before the whole shuttle blew and caught fire. The shockwave sent everyone to the deck. Bail heard people screaming as debris flew through the air. Security teams were already trying to put out the flames of the shuttle. Someone was pulling Bail to his feet and asking him something. He couldn't make it out for the ringing in his ears, and all he could think of was Luke.

"I'm alright Papa." Bail looked down. He didn't even remember grabbing onto his son.

"Sir? Sir? Viceroy? Are you alright?" He could hear the guard's voice now.

"I'm fine."

"And the Prince sir?"

"I'm ok." Luke chirped from his perch in Bail's arms. As Bail allowed the guard to lead him to the closest medical site, all he could think of was that Luke _knew…_

Bail watched as his wife fussed over their son. She hadn't let go of him since she pried him out of Bail's arms. Bail needed to know just how exactly Luke had known there was something wrong with the shuttle. His security teams were hitting at sabotage and if Luke had seen someone messing with engines...

"Luke. I need you to tell me how you knew something was wrong with the engines. Can you do that?" Luke and Breha both looked over at Bail. Breha looked shocked- he hadn't told her yet of the conversation he had with their son before the explosion.

"I didn't know about the engines Papa. Just that something bad would happen if you got on the shuttle."

"Luke?" Breha looked at her son who was sitting in her lap then back over to her husband.

"Yes, but how? How did you know?"

"I saw it."

"You saw it happen before it happened?"

"Yes."

"Luke, has this happened before? Have you seen things that haven't happened yet any other times?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I don't see things I just know it. Like when Mama couldn't find her comm. I wanted to help her find it and then I just knew it was in Papa's study."

"I see. And that's it?"

"Well," Luke shifted a bit in his Mother's lap and looked around before deciding on what to say, " sometimes…sometimes I see this girl…and I think she can see me too 'cause she always looks surprised to see me." Bail and Breha shared a worried glance. This was sounding more and more like the Force at work and not Luke overseeing something suspicious.

"Sweetie, why don't you go see if there are any more sweet cakes in the kitchen? I think after how brave you've been about all this you could have a few before dinner, hmm?" Breha helped Luke slide off her lap and sent him out the door before looking back at her husband.

"Bail, what do we do?"

"I don't know. Tell him not to let anyone know he can see these things and maybe tell him that he is Force Sensitive and that it has to be a secret. I just don't know."

"Maybe we should tell him the truth; or at least as much of it as he would understand. I don't like lying to him and if anyone should try to exploit that truth and he doesn't know… well it might do more harm than good to keep that knowledge away from him."

A thought came to Bail then as he listened to his wife. Luke has many teachers for many different subjects. No one would be suspicious of one more teacher; a teacher who could instruct him in the ancient art of fencing. And perhaps that new kick that everyone was on- yoga or something like that- wasn't that suppose to be all about peace of mind? Eh, he'd have to look into that one. But most importantly, no one would notice if this one more new teacher, or maybe more than one if Bail could find anyone, would be teaching Luke Jedi arts. No one would notice if they were disguised as a way of helping the young Prince spend some of that extra energy or focus his mind on the present so that he would be able to focus on his other lessons better. Yes, that would work.

"Breha, I have an idea."

And so, seven months later, Prince Luke Organa was introduced to his three new instructors. The young woman was an instructor of a special blend of martial arts that focused on calming the body and focusing the mind. The middle aged man would be instructing the Prince in fencing and other ancient art forms of sword play. The older woman would be his new literature teacher.

Yes, Bail thought, this would work. After all, two of the three instructors were legitimate, only Jocasta Nu was Jedi. And technically she was teaching Luke literature, not Jedi arts. However, if she happened to tie in his other studies and presented some philosophies and techniques that are similar to Jedi arts, well its not like Bail would have _known_ that she was Jedi. After all she hardly ever left the temple and was not a well known face.

Bail watched his son put away the books and data pads he had used for his last lesson. There was just one more thing to do.

"Luke. I need to tell you something important. It's about your birth parents and it has to be kept a secrete. Luke, your Father was a Jedi Knight of the Old Republic…"


End file.
